A person typically needs various portable items near him throughout the day. For example, a person may use his reading glasses and laptop at both his house and office, and he may need his wallet and keys wherever he goes. In the absence of such items, a person may become frustrated, inefficient, or even endangered. Such items therefore must not be forgotten, misplaced, or lost.
Despite a person's best intentions and attempts, however, it is almost inevitable that he will eventually forget or misplace something that is necessary or important for him to have near. A wallet, for example, may be forgotten at a restaurant, or keys may fall out of a pocket and slip between couch cushions. In either situation, a person may not realize that his personal item has disappeared from his presence until a later time when it is too late or too inconvenient to retrieve the missing item.